Samael Jaeger
Samael Mihael Jaeger is one of the characters of Kiss With a Fist verse. Before he actually appeared, he was mentioned briefly by Alana Patria and Kir. He first appeared at one of Patria's Christmas parties, and always seen wearing a lab coat. Biography Early Life Samael was born in a small village in Bulgaria. His parents were siblings, a close relative of the Schwartz family, and they were never legally married. Because of his status as a bastard child and a child produced out of incest, Samael's childhood was spent in Jaeger's family attic, where he spent his days reading books. For more than ten years of his life, Samael has only known two people in his life: his mother and his father. The last time he met his father was when he was sick. Unbeknownst to him, his father had been killed in action on a mission in South Korea. Since then, his mother had been researching for a way of bringing him back using an alternate universes theory that she had discovered. When he was 12, his mother was submitted to a hospitalized. She had turned mad. He was rescued from the attic and was taken care of Heinrich Schwartz, who was the one who submitted his mother into an asylum. As his granduncle, he was the closest family Samael had. Schwartz told him that his mother had almost done a terrible thing over her obsession to bring his father back. They brought her to an asylum in Berlin, Germany, while Samael was separated from her and was relocated to England. Schwartz planned for him to be taken care of Heinrich Patria, but a conflict had happened to make the option impossible. Instead, Schwartz asked Henry for Marlene Moon, who he had met before during Henry's teenage years, to be Samael's foster mother. Marlene approved the request after Schwartz had insisted. Samael went to the same school as the Patria kids, with Schwartz paying his tuition, however it was proven useless, as Samael was a really intelligent kid, even though he was socially and emotionally constipated. He had little to no social skills after being homeschooled by his mother in an attict. He was always seen reading science books instead of playing with other kids. During his school years, whenever he got picked on, both Alana Patria and Charlotte Patria--before she was transferred to Saint Lucia--was the one who was protecting him from the insults. In his teenage years, he hit it off and briefly dated Alana, who often came to his house to get a coding lesson on the side with Marlene. However this relationship didn't last long, but the two had remained friends ever since, with her helping him or putting his prototypes into test runs. After Schwartz's death, all of his research money came from Henry. He proved great responsibility even from young age. He would give Summer Patria detailed financials on where the money went. Current Timeline Samael drops in and out of the storyline - he's mainly seen being hung around Cee, often getting dragged out of his laboratory after getting dressed up by her. He also provided and developed the technology, utilities and various weapons that are used by various characters in the verse. Secretly working on a door to multiverses in his spare time with the base codes from her mother's algorithm, the sole things that he had got from his mother since he was taken away from the room where he's held inside. He often visited her every few months or so even though she doesn't want to meet him. Physical Description Samael has a messy blond hair and light blue eyes. He's ultimately always seen wearing his well-worn lab coat, always with the same look of his face. Personality and traits Practical and awkward, Samael has the same characteristic of a jagged programmer; always like a deer-in-the-headlights in social situations. He generally avoid social events altogether, preferring to be huddled inside his laboratory. With that aside, though, he tends to let references go over his head and took things literally, resulting to other people to facepalm at his apparent ignorance at that matter. Abilities and Skills Relationships Charlotte Patria After Charlotte had abruptly broken up with Anya Milkovich, she had moved to his house. They've dated since that, though casually. Even after she had broken up with him, they've often seemed to be kissing at the back of Marlene's house. After the split of the Patria's kids--from many conflicts--she seemed like she enjoyed hanging around his lab, draping over his shoulder while he work or just sitting playing her laptop at the corner of the lab. One time, she was seen with her head cradled on Samael's shoulder when she said, "You're just like me. You're not a good person." Kir They had bonded over engineering. Often Kir would suggest an idea for him and he would created it, or Kir would make something and he would improve it. They became friends with the long hours spent at Marlene's house. Samael often sent him equipments without request. Trivia * Although it doesn't fit his personality or his line of job, Samael is known to enjoy a romance story, especially if it's set on certain times period - he particularly loves romance-oriented period tv shows. * He has a weird sense of humor which only people with a sense of knowledge in chemistry understand. * His favorite food is briyani. * He has a surprisingly low tolerance on alcohol. His favorite thing to drink is white wine. Category:Kiss With a Fist Category:Characters Category:Gender